A person using a water hose, such as a garden hose or a pressure washer hose, may need to extend the reach of the hose beyond the arm's length reach of the user. An extension pole can be used for this purpose. The extension pole may be equipped with a handle containing a valve that directs water from the source hose into an extension hose that extends through the pole. The valve is actuated by a trigger on the handle.